Game client
The game client is a core component of Brick Planet that allows players to play and create their own games. Players are able to chat, change outfits or even hang out with friends without using the forums - with the click of a button to play. This is a software you will have to download the client to be able to play Brick Planet games and also the Workshop with it. This is one of the main components of Brick Planet's multiplayer system. Download the client here After downloading the client, you will be able to play games on the website! All you need is an account and a client! The client was released on December 31, 2017. Early Versions The client is in early development stages and most meshes/textures are not working at the moment. This might lead to lag. Also, the increased website and game traffic has resulted in minor lag. Features They're many features as from now. To make the game work as it should be. Just like character movement, chat, backpack and etc. Character Movement Character movement is not fully complete yet. The movement is relatively slow and the walking sounds aren't quite finished. Nametag When you log into a game, you will have a nametag above your head. This nametag displays your username, favorite group (if you have one set), and it will indicate if a player is a staff member. Staff members will have an A by their name tag. Chat There is a chat menu on the top left of the client. You can close it by clicking the arrow. If you press T''', you are able to chat with people. There is a scroll you can use to view the chat log. Backpack If you press '''B, you are able to open your Backpack and use any accessories that you have bought from the Store. Menu In the menu, there are four categories: * Players - In the players section you can view the leaderboard and all the players on the server. There are three buttons that appear on this section. ** Reset character - This button kills your character and sends you to the spawn. ** Resume game - This button closes the menu. ** Leave game - This button closes the client entirely. * Settings - In this section of the menu you can modify the settings of your client ** Graphics - In this section you can change your graphics level using a slider, and show or hide the name tags of players. ** Camera Sensitivity - In this section you can change the X and Y sensitivity of your camera. * Report - Under connstruction * Admin - This section randomly appears for some players during a game. It has special settings. ** Show ghost - You can enable a ghost of your character that follows your trail. Loading Screen The loading screen is comprised of multiple in-game photos and tips. Maintenance The game client and workshop have both been down under maintenance off and on for a while, this is due to a lot of updates being made to the back-end code. These updates have improved features and made gameplay smoother. Beta Players Beta players are certain players of Brick Planet that were given the ability to beta-test games, starting early in December 2017. Staff were given access to games later in December. As from now, they're able to change game name and sooner or later able to change their game's thumbnail and description. Beta Testers are also in a group called Brick Planet Beta Players to show who they are! Game Thumbnails Game thumbnails were a feature added in January 2, 2018. Game Demos There are a couple of Game Demos that have been released by Brick Planet staff. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nG6mEHOc8w * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmy5tkjcw2s * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1PU7SpAO54&t Photos "Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?".PNG|Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?|link=https://twitter.com/IsaacProgrammer/status/946503031234990080|linktext=Photo 91be4298c5fd819511c13e55b256835d.png|Beta Test Planet Category:Features Category:Browse